Beautiful days
by zehirahope
Summary: A collection of stories about Ibuki and Chrono. A peak into their lives.


The chime of a door bell echoing in the apartment followed by hurried footsteps making their way to the main door. With his body trembling in excitement Chrono quickly opened the door. Outside the postman stood waiting with a big package in his arms, as soon as the door swung open he announced that he had a delivery for Shindou Chrono and a signature was required once confirming that everything is as it should he left.

Once the main door closes with a click, Chrono carried the box and made his way into the spare room that is rarely occupied. Setting the box on the floor the red head walked over to the nearby desk sliding open one of the drawers to take a pen knife out then back to kneel down in front of the box. After making the necessary cuts to the box Chrono returned the pen knife back to the desk drawer before making his way back.

Flipping the flaps back the red head grin when he saw the contents of the box, inside the big box were smaller boxes each wrapped in different colors, but the one that made him smile even brighter was the black and white box. Taking out his chosen box then placing it aside, he close the bigger box and kept it in the closet, with the black and white box in his hands he left the spare room.

Walking into the master bedroom, Chrono sat the down on the chaise by the windows. Unwrapping the box and checking to see if anything was missing, nodding to himself when everything is included. The red head took the items out of the box placing in on the chaise, checking for the time he estimate that there should be enough time to prepare and have dinner ready before Ibuki comes home.

After finshing the last stages of cooking and washing up Chrono took off his apron hanging it up on rack. Rotating his shoulders to loosen his stiff joints he looked at the clock and realise that he finished quicker than expected, the red head went back into the master bedroom, to the huge plush bed with soft marshmallow pillows, laying in the middle of the bed were a couple of books that Tokuha highly recommends. Taking the book he was reading before the postman came he checked his phone for any messages seeing no notifications, he sat on the bed and continuing from where he left off.

About halfway through of reading the book, he got a text from Ibuki saying that he's on his way and will back soon also he brought them desserts. Chrono gathered the books and kept them in his bag, he looked over to the items on the chiase, a cheeky grin appearing on tender lips he went to get himself ready all the while thinking about Ibuki, wanting to see that handsome face he love so much relaxed from all the work he had to do for the Vanguard Association which thankfully let Ibuki take his much needed vacation, that thought alone gave the red head a tingling feeling and he couldn't wait for it to start.

Getting into position when he heard the jiggle of the door handle, Chrono stood still waiting for the very moment for Ibuki to walk in. As he was about to change his shoes for slippers, Ibuki caught sight of Chrono his I'm home greeting forgotten, it's only with plenty of training along with strong will power that stops him from doing an imitation of a goldfish, but just to be extra certain he blinks a couple of times and sure enough what he sees is real and he loves what a sight it is.

Chrono standing before him in a black lacey choker, black fitted tube top mini dress with white ruffled trim, flared skirted bottom with layers of petticoat just barely reaching mid thigh, a white satin bow resting in the middle of the ruffles, and sheer white thigh highs with a lace top paired with black ankle wrap wedge platform pumps, finishing the look by holding a mini white feather duster. "Welcome back Master Kouji." The red head smiled, stepping up close to Ibuki to take hold of the plastic bag with their dessert and made his way into the kitchen.

Licking his suddenly dry lips, Ibuki's firm glaze trailing up and down the back of his sultry maid watching the skirt bounce with every sway of those curvy hips to smooth pale slender legs, silently he follows Chrono to the kitchen, in time to see the red head bend down to place the dessert box in the fridge. Luckily for him, he's near their dinning table because what he just saw was enough for him to scream his thanks but that's not his style, so Ibuki did the next most idealistic thing for him to do, he took a seat and stare at the wonderful behind of his love.

A bubbly behind that's covered by white panty with frilly black lace, Ibuki for all the amount of self control he has tries to keep himself in check, for this blessing in front of him is truly stunning and tempting. So lost in the vision he didn't even notice that Chrono was done until the red head turned around skirt twirling with the movement.

"Would you like a bath or dinner next, Master Kouji?" Closing the distance between them Chrono lightly trace a path up Ibuki's arm, bending down to speak into his ear. "Or would you have me?" Leaving kisses along a strong jaw then straightening back up, coly looking at Ibuki before kneeling down, hands massaging firm thighs, roaming up, closer and closer to their destination.

Chrono reached out to unbuckle the belt and unzipping the older's pants, observing the bulge straining against the fabric of his underwear, pulling his underwear down just enough to let Ibuki's erection spring free. Taking hold of Ibuki's cock, carefully pumping him unhurriedly, from base to tip gently stroking the hard flesh in his hand, each stoke coaching out a low groan.

When Ibuki started bucking up into Chrono's hand, the red head gave a hard suck to Ibuki's cock then blowing lightly on it, watching Ibuki through half lidded eyes, letting his tongue swirl around the head teasing the slit, alternating between long wet licks and soft feather like kisses down and up the hard length.

Once satisfied with his work, knowing that his every move is being watched Chrono stood back up letting his hands move his fluffy skirt up, each hand taking a hold of a lacy ribbon and pulling at one of the ends, letting the panty fall to the floor. "Are you ready, Master Kouji? Because I'm ready and prepared, all just for you." Straddling his lover, feeling Ibuki's hard cock nudging against his well lubricated entrance.

The red head reached back to hold Ibuki's cock, moaning when the head stretches its way in, easily sliding down on the thick cock inch by inch. Both shivered and moan from the sensation, Chrono sets his hands on the back of the chair of support, quickly rising up and slowy sinking back down, shuddering with every thrust that brushes against his prostate.

Ibuki grunted, resisting the strong urge to push the red head down onto the table, seeing Chrono's twitching entrance red and slick only for him, thrusting in hard and deep, having those warm silky walls squeezing down on his cock, wanting to lose himself within the tight passage he's sheath in, but for now he will let Chrono be in control.

Determined to bring them both closer to completion, Chrono grinds down taking Ibuki's cock deeper in his body, pressure building up he increases their pace, faster and faster almost losing his leverage on the chair from sweat making him cling on to the older male, finally Ibuki's control shatters biting on a smooth pale shoulder, one hand firmly gripping at Chrono's waist while the other dives under the fluffy skirt to wrap around the dripping cock, snapping his hips up every thrust hitting the red head's prostate dead on.

Chrono mews in pleasure slamming down meeting the hard thrusts, each movement rubbing his inner walls and with the hand on his cock pumping and teasing him, he lets go shuddering as he comes in the older's hand, the wet heat surrounding Ibuki tightens, managing to thrust a handful of times before burying his cock deep in and spilling into the red head some even leaking out from where they're joined.

Catching their breaths, pulses slowing back down to a calming beat. The red head clinging onto Ibuki, unwinds his arms from his older lover's shoulders tilting back to look at Ibuki and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "How was my service? Are you satisfied with it Kouji?" Feeling the silver haired man tighten his hold on him, Chrono continues. "I know you've been working hard lately so when you told me about you having leave from work. I wanted to surprise you and also use the chance to take care of you for a change. You've been watching over me even before we met, I can't thank you enough for giving me a meaning and bringing happiness into my life with Vanguard but most importantly letting me into your life and being with you until the very end."

Chrono blushes hard when he hears a deep chuckle. "I should be the one thanking you, without you I wouldn't be as light as I am now. When you agreed to move in with me that was the happiest moment in my life so you don't have to thank me for Chrono for it but I wouldn't mind seeing more of you dressing up only for me." Without warning Ibuki moves his hands from the red head's waist to upper thighs and stood up, holding a still blushing Chrono flush up against him and walking towards the master bedroom where the bathroom awaits. "Well then didn't you mention a bath? We both need cleaning up and it appears that I require your services again."


End file.
